


dream of her own

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: Maybe... it's also a dream of her own
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	dream of her own

**Author's Note:**

> you can go part 2

"Yes. Yes. Mommy will buy you one, okay?" 

Yoohyeon watches with a smile as a young child pulls her mother's shirt for a cone of ice cream. The mother is busy looking for something from a different stall and could not attend to the child's need right away. 

There's a soft tug in Yoohyeon's heart as the kid jumps into places, checking every little thing that would catch her curiousity. The kid is very young. Yoohyeon assumes she's no older than four. She looks so adorable, like she has the sun at her pocket with how bright her smile is. Yoohyeon's gaze lingered a little too long and their eyes meet. 

Yoohyeon looked away as if she was caught doing something wrong. Her gut tightens and she forced a lump down her throat and let it burn her chest.

And she remembered she's with Minji. 

She turned to look at Minji who was, at that moment, paying at the counter for the groceries. Her mind created an image of a young kid pulling Minji's dress for a cone of ice cream and it made her feel both excited and worried. 

Yoohyeon shrugged the thought away. 

\--- 

Tiny giggles filled the entire room as Yoohyeon immersed herself in videos of toddlers messing around on Youtube. She even made a playlist out of it. It has become a hobby. It's one of the little things that give her joy. She was enjoying it so much she didn't notice that the door to the bedroom opened and walked in was Minji already in her nightgown. 

Yoohyeon quickly turned her phone off and set it aside before Minji tucked herself in the blanket, arms quick to wrap around Yoohyeon's waist. 

"What were you watching?" Minji asked, nuzzling her face on Yoohyeon's neck. 

"Um... Some random videos Bora sent me." 

And Minji bought that, of course. 

Weeks after that event and Yoohyeon have become very careful around Minji in fear of offending her wife. Her dream to have a child is still there, stronger even but the worry of hurting Minji again with what the latter thinks a selfish wish, Yoohyeon kept her dream to herself. 

\--- 

Siyeon dropped the last bag she was holding in front of Yoohyeon, handling a tiny body to the taller girl. 

"We promise to be back after two days. Please, take care of my niece or my sister will kill me." 

Yoohyeon winced and carefully took little Gahyeon from Siyeon, her chest clenched at how cute the baby was. 

"Can you not bring her?" Yoohyeon felt apprehension and she was shaking for a reason that was more familiar with her than she thought it was. 

"We want to but Bora plans to enjoy the trip to the fullest. Gahyeon will be safer with you." 

"But Minji--" 

The thoughts that were already set aside long ago resurfaced in Yoohyeon's mind and a frown was then painted on her face. 

Siyeon sighed and gave her shoulder a tap. 

"I'm so sorry." Siyeon said, as though she can feel how Yoohyeon was feeling. She's Yoohyeon's best friend after all. "Minji may hate kids, but she's too soft to even hurt them. I trust her." 

Yoohyeon swallowed down the fear clogging up her throat. 

\--- 

She watched tiny Gahyeon sleep so soundly in the middle of the bed, her bed with Minji. 

She have babysitted Gahyeon a lot before. During times that Minji is out for work and she's bored at home. She knows how to handle the little girl. Siyeon's sister even teased her about looking more like Gahyeon's mother since the baby loves her a lot.

But that's not the problem right now.

She paced around, rehearsing the words in her mind to tell her wife, to reason out for herself. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress and nervously waited for the clock to strike 6:15PM, Minji will be home exactly by that time.

The dreaded time came and Yoohyeon cursed under her breathe. She calmed herself down, consoling herself that things will turn out fine. 

Things will be okay. 

Minji calling out her name was nothing unfamiliar. It's a routine. She heard rustling from the outside and she carefully headed to the door, holding her breath, her tears? Actually, she's not so sure at all. 

\--- 

Minji stood immobile as she scans the little body lying down the bed, Yoohyeon looking at her, gauging her reaction, and she doesn't know what made her feel more perplexed. 

The baby in her room. 

Or the fear in Yoohyeon's eyes. 

"Where did the two go this time?" 

Minji asked, obviously wanting Yoohyeon to relax. Her mind is a bit hazy and she's not sure how she can stay calm with all these but the look of fear in Yoohyeon's face crushed Minji.

There's a voice in Minji's head, a yelling guilt that says she brought it to her wife. She appreciates the fact that Yoohyeon pays so much respect to what she would feel or what she wants but to see her wife so scared about something she's not supposed to be scared with, hurt Minji.

Her wife is not supposed to be scared of her.

"T-they... they are out for a trip... I-- tried to tell Siyeon to look for a different person but--" 

"Hey," Minji's voice cracked as she held one arm to pull Yoohyeon closer. "Baby, you're shaking." 

The pent up emotions flowed in an instant and Yoohyeon felt her tears falling down faster than she could stop them and her shoulders shook in muffled sobs. 

Minji held her wife until she calmed down, hoping she could express the words she couldn't voice out. 

She placed a kiss on Yoohyeon's head, whispering, 

"It's alright. We're alright." 

\--- 

Turned out that it's not alright. 

Minji woke up in the middle of the night, rubbing her face as she felt a tiny pair of soles hitting her, a little too strong for a kid aged a year and a half. 

She sat in the bed with obvious annoyance, decided to give Yoohyeon a scolding for accepting the small kid who she remembers to be Gayhyeon? Gahyeon? She's not sure. 

She turned to look at the other side of the bed. 

Curled in a messy bundle of blankets were Yoohyeon and the baby. Yoohyeon's arms wrapped around the kid's upper body as her lower body was pointed at Minji's direction. The baby has her head lying down Yoohyeon's chest, sleeping so peacefully with a finger on her mouth. 

And maybe Minji felt a little overwhelmed. 

The room was dim lit but she can see how beautiful the image before her was. Yoohyeon asleep with a baby. 

Her mind did a little flip. She has fears. Lots of them. They have piled up and Minji didn't know if she would be strong enough to even get over it. She was an orphan. Her parents leaving her after they figured out they were too shitty to keep a child. She went from places to places, mistreated, hurt by people she didn't even recognize.

Her little self tried to reason out for everyone. Maybe she was just a handful. Maybe her parents just don't want her to be in a family that's not prepared to be one. Maybe people just didn't see something in her to keep her.

She went through a lot until an old couple took her after finding her wiping a restuarant's window under the pouring rain in exchange of pennies.

She promised to never bear a child unprepared. to never bear a child with all these pent up fears, to never bear a child at all.

But after meeting Yoohyeon, she have considered a lot. She have thought about the future a lot.

Suddenly she sees herself carrying a baby who looks so much like Yoohyeon and her chest clenched. 

Maybe... it is also a dream of her own.


End file.
